The Monster's Loose
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Can Harry face his past? When the Devil himself demands penance can he keep those he loves safe? Can Harry stop what was started years earlier or is it already too late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Spooks:MI5 is owned by BBC television and Kudos productions. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

1.

The October sunshine made the scene around him look warm; a late Indian summer was welcome but it didn't warm him. He had a job to do. Skulking in the shadows had been his way of life for more years than he cared to remember. It was second nature and he was good at it. Leaning against the wall, he made sure he was in the blind spot of the cctv camera before pulling his mobile out of his jacket pocket. He tapped in the number he had learned by heart.

"Hello Old Friend. I told you I'd be back one day."

He listened as the other man spoke. He had no intention of making the experience easier on the other man. He ended the call, knowing that he had got his message across. It was time to act.

Xxxxxx

Beth sat at her workstation watching the rest of the team get started for the day. She was exhausted and irritable, having spent the last few days holed up with Calum and Dimitri on a stake out. The whole thing had been a colossal waste of time and energy as far as she was concerned but there was no way she was going to tell the others.

"Beth?"

She looked up as Ruth crossed the room towards her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" She sat in Calum's abandoned chair. Beth nodded. She could see the analyst was worried.

"You?"

"Fine." She paused for a moment. "Beth, if something was wrong?"

"I'd say." Beth smiled. "Honestly it's nothing a coffee and a huge bar of chocolate can't cure. That and a full night sleep."

Ruth nodded. She'd lost more sleep than she cared to think about. Alec pulled up a chair as Dimitri dropped a bar of milk chocolate in front of Beth before sitting down.

"And that is why I love you."

"That and you have impeccable taste in men." Dimitri smiled as Ruth rolled her eyes before returning to her own desk. If only chocolate fixed everything she thought. She looked towards the inner office where Harry was staring out at her. She felt her heart flip before heading straight towards her husband.

"What is it?" She asked as she stepped into the office. Harry closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to worry her but it was too late for that. "Harry."

"I had a phone call."

"You vs had them before." She smiled slightly. Harry nodded, unsure what to say. Deciding full disclosure was the best plan he closed his eyes.

"I thought I'd never hear from him again. Not since Ireland. The Good Friday Agreement."

"Harry?"

"He's back. Ruth. Lennon is back."

"What?"

"This is on me, Ruth."

"Bloody Hell."

"Ruth, I have to deal with this. The monster is loose."

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ruth stared at her husband. Little had been known about the man the media had christened "Monster" but she knew Stephen Lennon was one of the worst terrorists the Troubles had produced. What she didn't know was how this would affect Harry and Section D.

"Harry?"

"Sit down, Ruth."

She nodded before doing what she was asked. Her eyes never left his; boring into his soul as he tried to focus on the present.

"Stephen George Lennon was twenty nine when he went to prison. He wasn't just a killer - he tortured and butchered his victims. He was twisted. Claiming he was doing God's will."

"He wasn't affiliated with any mainstream group."

"Ruth, if the IRA never wanted you and the DUP and the loyalist groups didn't want you then there was something seriously wrong. Tessa thought he should be put in a secure hospital- deemed too mentally unstable to account for his actions." Harry ran a hand over his face.

"This was when Henry had your job?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"I was Section Chief. Ros' job now. I was tasked with bringing him in. Shutting him down. The Good Friday Agreement needed to work. It was the last hope." Harry paused. "I was sent to Northern Ireland with Patrick O'Shaunesey and Juliet."

Ruth remained quiet.

"We did what we were asked. Patrick died in the process. A roadside bomb. Ruth, you asked me once what the scar was on my right side? Just above my hip."

"Yeah. You always changed the subject." Fear courses through her veins as she held his gaze.

"He slashed me. This was fifteen years ago. I bled substantially but I managed to detain him. He's been in prison since." He took her hand as she looked across at him, the battered red sofa creaking as he moved. "Don't cry."

"He could have killed you."

Ruth touched his face as his eyes closed. He kissed her palm gently.

"That was his plan."

"So? What now?"

"I don't know. I presume it's to finish the job."

Xxxxxxx

23rd April 2001

Juliet sat at her desk staring at the computer screen. The damn thing was taking far too long to load. She glared at the bulky contraption avoiding eye contact with Tessa as the analyst walked in.

"Harry around?"

"Do I look like his keeper?" Juliet snapped.

"Well, usually you are as thick as thieves."

"Tessa; do you want something or are you merely here to annoy me? Because just breathing achieves that." Juliet got to her feet as Henry and the newest recruit Tom walked out of his office. The young man with the floppy dark hair looked impossibly young for a field officer but Juliet had to admit Harry had been right to advocate for him and Colin to join the team. They needed fresh blood.

"I want Harry."

"We all know that Luv. But he's a married man." Henry Parks laughed. His Geordie accent filling the air. "He's preparing to go on his next op. Malcolm can you get the legends up and sorted?"

The Welshman nodded. He distrusted the pretentious woman but knew as a fairly new recruit there was little he could do about it.

"Actually where is Harry?" Henry bellowed.

"With one of his tarts no doubt." Juliet hissed.

"A woman scorned never did suit you." Henry snapped.

"Meeting Graham's teacher. Looks like the kid is about to get expelled." Juliet snapped. "Child is more trouble than his worth. The girl is just as bad as her mother."

"They're kids." Henry smiled as he thought of the teenagers. "Catherine is only fifteen. She's a good girl. Graham is just acting up. Boys do. Some more than others. My three were the same. Anthony was a terror! Came good in the end. So did David. Dare say Harry's boy will too. Tell him. My office asap." He turned, slamming the door as Tessa headed back to her desk.

Xxxxxx

Harry left the school with two rather disgruntled teenagers as the sunshine gave way to a storm. Catherine was furious with everyone while Graham was just angry full stop.

"I have to go into work for a while."

"What's new?" Catherine huffed.

"Look, I'm sorry your mum didn't come. I'm sorry we're getting divorced. But this? This one is on you two." He ushered them towards the car. "Honestly? What were you thinking?"

"About how to piss everyone off." Graham snapped.

"The cruel and unnecessary way the school discriminated against my human rights to wear what I want. The European Convention on the Rights of the child state. And I quote."

"That's enough." Harry wasn't in the mood to listen to another rant as to why girls should be able to wear trousers to school and dye their hair bright purple as she had done. He smiled slightly. Quietly he was proud of the pair but knew he couldn't condone their actions. God knew Jane was going to throw a fit when she found out.

"Where is Mum?"

"Away. Look, I don't know when she's back. But can you both try not to get arrested, hospitalised or both while I'm away at work. Malcolm's mum has agreed you can stay with her and Malcolm until either me or your mum are home. Whichever us sooner. Ok?"

"Bronwen? Auntie B? Cool." Graham sat back in the car as Harry started the engine.

"Yes, but you can both explain why it is you've been suspended from school." Catherine and Graham exchanged glances before driving away.

Xxxxxxxx

Now

"Harry?" Adam walked into the Briefing Room as the rest of the team assembled. Alec looked exhausted as Ros leant against the wall. Ruth stared at her notebook while Zaf and Will chatted about the latest football drama. Lucas and Erin spoke quietly while Tariq, Calum and Dimitri chatted away.

"Sit down." Harry stated. "You too, Ros. Miss Bailey; thank you for joining us."

Beth bit her lip, quietly making her way to the seat next to Alec. The older man waggled his eyebrows at her. Beth glared before sitting down.

"What is this?"

Alec snapped, clearly annoyed at having to work with a hangover. Ros shot him her best death glare as the rest of the team quietened down.

"This is me informing you that we have a new threat." Harry snapped. "April 2001. I was stationed in Belfast for three months. One officer died in a roadside bomb while another - Juliet Shaw was attacked. It was imperative the Good Friday Agreement succeeded and we were there to locate and remove a particular threat."

"Which you did." Malcolm stated firmly. "Henry Parks left shortly after. You became Section Head."

"That's right." Harry nodded. "Seems Lennon is back to his old tricks."

"Good God." Malcolm paused.

"So?" Alec pipped up. "Lennon only got a twenty stretch. Bound to be out by now."

"And keeping his promise." Harry stated. "I'm sorry but the only way to deal with this is for me to hand the Section over to Ros. Until this is dealt with it's safer for everyone if I'm not around. Ros Myers is the Acting Section Head. Adam, you are acting Section Chief. Harry got to his feet as stunned silence took over the room. Ruth closed her eyes; knowing there was no way to stop him. Harry was gone.

Xxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Subs

"Harry." Ros marched into his office as he began opening and closing desk drawers. The anger radiated from her like static electricity.

"What the Hell are you playing at?"

"I assure you Ros I am not playing." Harry put his mobile phone into his inside jacket pocket. "I trust you to look after this place while I'm gone."

"Where is it you are going?"

"I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't."

"Ros."

"Did you tell Ruth about this?"

"Ros." He looked up. "Don't you think I want to stay? I'm doing this to protect all of you."

"That is bull. If you give a damn about that lot you'll stop playing silly buggers and be straight with me. How the Hell can I protect that lot if I don't know who or what I'm up against." Ros hissed as the door to the officer opened. Ruth and Malcolm stepped in.

"The Monster." Malcolm paused. "He has been in contact."

"I told him. About the phone call." Ruth explained. Harry sighed. "I don't understand."

"He took Catherine."

"She's a grown woman now." Ros snapped. Harry looked up.

"Would you say that if it was Amy? She's been through so much. Catherine was fifteen. A child. A stroppy teenage girl but she was a child. He's not coming after my family again."

"You cannot do this on your own. It's Vaughn Edwards all over again." Ros narrowed her eyes. "You know how well that ended when Lucas thought he could handle that on his own."

Harry paused, aware Ruth was more scared than terrified.

"Yes, I'm aware of how that turned out. Sit down. All of you." He slumped in his chair.

"Go on." Malcolm paused. Harry ran his hand over his face.

"As I told Ruth. April 2002 I was stationed in Belfast for the last time. It was a tense time. Post 9/11. Post Good Friday Agreement and the Belfast Agreement. Politically the whole world seemed to be a tinderbox."

"You were there with Juliet." Malcolm stated.

"Surprise surprise."

"Warn her. Tell Alec she's in trouble." Harry paused as if the former spook had just occurred to him. Ros folded her arms.

"Alec and Dimitri are on the way there. Should we be warning Catherine too?" Ruth frowned, she hated to think what had happened to her step daughter. She hadn't even known Harry then but she suddenly felt overprotective towards both her stepchildren.

"I called her. She's ok. She's back in work next week. Terri and Graham are with her." Harry reassured her. "And yes, I told her the truth."

"What exactly are you planning?" Malcolm glared at his old friend. "I was here back then. You know that. It was Colin's first case with us. Henry's last."

"I know. I remember." Harry paused. "I'm sorry but I won't put you all in the same danger Henry put us in. Tessa, Juliet - it was this case that warped them. I'm sure it was the first thing to shake Tom Quinn's faith in the service."

"Tom Quinn is dead." Ros snapped. "Harry, right now none of this makes any sense."

"I think it does." Ruth paused. "I did some digging. June 2002 Stephen Lennon aka the Monster was arrested for multiple counts of murder, assault, gun running and drugs offences. He killed the son of a northern Irish minister. Tortured him first. He had this little quirk for a terrorist in the Troubles."

"Which was?" Ros wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"He had the habit of going after the loved ones of those he targeted. The elderly parents, young kids. He has no concept of decency. He also didn't have an allegiance to any group involved in the Troubles." Harry paused. "Catherine and her bright purple hair caught his attention. He found out she is my daughter and she was abducted. Malcolm, your mother is an elderly woman- Ros, you and Lucas have young children. If Lennon thinks I'm a bitter and twisted divorcee then chances are he's going to come after me."

"Well really!" Malcolm snapped. "This man has to be as old as us. If not older!"

"Fifty Seven." Ruth sighed. "I don't like this any more than any of you."

"Ruth." Harry paused as the analyst stared at him.

"If he's as dangerous as you say." Ros chose her words carefully. "He's not going to get in touch with you. He has to know you are still in the service."

Tariq bumbled into the room as all eyes turned on him.

"Tariq!" Harry snapped. "This had better be good."

"Sorry. Er. Well, Erin just had a phone call."

"And that's newsworthy because?" Harry glared. The younger man glanced at Ruth before meeting Harry's eyes. "It was Georgia Parks, Henry's granddaughter. She said Henry was stabbed last night - outside the Byker pub in Newcastle."

"Bloody Hell." Ros mumbled.

"He's in hospital- intensive care at the Royal Newcastle. His son, Christopher Georgia's dad was killed."

"Thank you Tariq. Can you get hold of the cctv from around the pub that time of night? Get Calum to find any police reports. I am not staying here to watch you kill yourself over some twenty year old case." Ros pushed herself away from the wall. "Ruth, find anything and everything you can on this bloke. Known accomplices, prison records. Inside leg measurements. Take his life apart." Ros ordered. "Harry, stay here. Don't end up like Henry." She glared as her boss narrowed his eyes. Ruth and Malcolm left the room as Ros paused.

"I don't intend to."

"I know you think you are protecting us, Ruth especially but if you end up dead it will kill her." Ros stepped away as Harry fell silent.

"Where are you going?"

"Newcastle. With Lucas. So you have to stay here. At least until we know what the Hell Lennon is playing at." She left the office as Harry barely resisted the urge to throw something. He glared, knowing she was right.

Xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Newcastle

Ros drove in silence as Lucas looked through the papers Ruth had given them. Henry Parks was a legend as far as MI-5 was concerned. He had been the one to set up the domestic anti- terrorism section that Harry ran. Section D had been his baby. Now it looked like that legacy had come back to haunt him.

"Why target Henry? If this guy's MO was to attack family members not his actual enemies." Lucas stated as Ros overtook a Ford Fiesta.

"Two hundred and sixty miles." Ros glared. "This better be worth it."

"Harry isn't telling us the whole story."

"No." Ros paused. "He's not. There may be things he can't tell us. We know Catherine was abducted from school when she was fourteen but Harry and Bill were able to get her back."

"Three days later Bill is murdered in Belfast."

"Yeah." Ros paused. She narrowed her eyes as she joined the motorway that would lead them north.

"I can't imagine being in Harry's shoes." Lucas paused. "Amy and James."

"Are safe." Ros stared firmly. Her foot pressed the accelerator as Lucas fell silent.

Xxxxxxxxx

2002

"Dad." Harry had answered the phone on the second ring. Leaving both irate teenagers with Bronwen Wynn-Jones had given him time to calm down and try to work out what he was going to tell Jane.

"Graham? What is it?"

"Dad."

"What is it?"

"Cath. She's gone! She's just. He's took her! Dad! Auntie Bronwen is on the way to hospital. What do I do? Dad?"

"Where are you?" Harry did his best to keep calm. His pulse racing. He was already on his feet, car keys in one hand as he headed towards the pods. He heard Juliet call his name but ignored her. He had no intention of staying on the Grid to explain himself. His child was in trouble. Getting to the kids was all that mattered.

"Harry!" Juliet yelled. Swearing she took the car keys out of his have. "Are you really any use to anyone if you kill yourself driving like an idiot!"

"It's."

"I know. I heard." She held up a hand-effectively silencing him. "I'm driving. Malcolm is headed to the hospital."

Harry nodded before rushing out of the Grid.

######

Now

"You stopped him." Ruth stared at her husband. The office seemed smaller. "Bronwen and Catherine are fine. It was almost twenty years ago."

"I know." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. Ruth knew in previous years he would have thrown something - most likely his phone across the office. She watched the gamete of emotions run through his eyes. Reaching forward she took his hand in hers, her thumb running along the coarse skin of his hand. "Harry, you stopped him."

"No." Harry rested his hand on hers, effectively stopping her movement. "I went to pieces. Graham was grief stricken, Jane was on a dirty weekend with whatever conquest she had and I was ready to kill."

"Any dad would be."

"Ruth, if it wasn't for Bob and Juliet. I'd have killed him with my bare hands in front of Catherine." He sighed. "Ruth, I'm as much a monster as he is. Don't you see?"

"No." She frowned as he looked away. "You're a father. A good one."

"Back then Jane and the kids would question that statement."

"Ok so Graham was troubled. I was at that age. It could have been me that ended up on drugs and alcohol but the difference is he had you to get him through. Catherine is and always will be a Daddy's girl." Ruth stared at him. "And to be honest I never cared for Jane's opinion when she was alive. I certainly don't care for it now."

"Ruth." Harry raised his eyes to hers.

"You were both terrible together. But it's the past. It's only relevance to now is that it gives me something to work on, to analyse so we catch the scum who killed Chris and put Henry in the hospital."

Harry nodded. The age gap between them has always worried him but in that moment he saw she was the mature one not him. Ruth squeezed his hand.

"And my Harry." She held his gaze. "Doesn't run. He stays and fights."

"I wasn't running."

"I know. But going dark won't help." She stated firmly. "You'd do everything to stop me doing it."

"Ruth."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Ruth blushed, rolling her eyes for a second. He looked away, feeling like he had been admonished in a very Ruth-like way. Where Ros would yell, Ruth had the ability to talk sense into him when no one else could.

#########

The drive was beginning to get to Lucas. His long frame stuck in a small pool car for the best part of a six hour drive wasn't helping his mood.

"I'll stop at the next service station. I want to check back with Adam and Zaf." Ros looked out of the window as she spoke.

"Ok."

"Lucas, you've never been the best conversationalist but I get the feeling I'm getting the silent treatment." She overtook a lorry that was well below the speed limit. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Just thinking."

"Clearly."

"This Monster. He's been in prison for years. He's had a lot of time to plan. It's all you can do in those places. It's almost impossible to shut your mind down completely." He paused. "Was he in solitary?"

"Dunno."

"Russia was different. I know that but the mentality of being stuck; removed from the world as you know it is insane. Eight years may as well have been eighty for me. The world moves on. I'm guessing he's finding that too."

"Spare me the bleeding heart. He was guilty. You were not. That's why he's hiding and playing silly buggers and you're here, with me."

"Yeah, but it changes you. Makes you harder. If he's been planning revenge then I think Harry is right to be worried. One man is already dead. He'll keep going. One thing prison does is make you more determined." Lucas sighed as she drove into the service station. He was relieved to be able to stretch his legs. Ros killed the engine.

"I'm going to call Ruth. You're right. We may already be out of our depth with this. If he knew Harry back then he'll know how he thinks of D as family. I'd bet money he's not working alone."

#######


	5. Chapter 5

Warning

Dimitri tapped his fingers on the plastic door inlay as Alec drove towards the run down block of flats he called home. Juliet had been her usual curt self but had agreed to stay home once the name Stephen Lennon had been mentioned. Now Alec couldn't help but wonder what had frightened the former spook enough so that she immediately agreed to stay where she was.

"How long was Juliet a spook?"

"Most of her adult life."

Alec kept a firm grip on the wheel as Dimitri nodded.

"She served with Harry? In B?"

"Yeah. Until she got promotion. It was only about ten years ago she left. I don't know all the details. Something about a car bomb."

"She shot herself in the head!"

"And lived. Pretty resilient, my Jules."

"She was trying to kill Ros at the time." Dimitri looked at his friend. Alec nodded.

"Haven't we all felt that way at least once?"

Dimitri shook his head as Alec drove.

Xxxxxxx

"Georgia said she's going to meet us outside St James' A&E." Ros sighed. The drive had been uneventful but she couldn't wait to get home. Missing her children and her dogs had not been something she had expected to feel but secretly a desk job in Thames House was beginning to look attractive- the spook in her wanted to be out in the field; the mum wanted to see her kids grow up.

"Ok." Lucas opened the car door before leaving. The small travel B&B they had booked onto looked inviting. Ros bit her lip.

"Ros?"

"I don't like this."

"It's cheep and cheerful and only one night."

"Not the accommodation, Lucas. A man died, another is in ITU. Henry is 84! How the hell did he survive? I know the training stays with you but when I saw him last he looked as if he had early Parkinson's disease."

"My grandmother had that. Awful condition."

"I know. It is. Lucas, I saying Henry is no longer as agile, quick on his feet anymore. How did he not get killed and why did Chris? A sixty year old? Relatively strong and healthy. I don't think we have the full picture."

Lucas nodded. Ros was right. Harry had only told them what he had after Ros, Ruth and Malcolm had badgered it out of him. God only knew if Juliet remembered anything and they had the eyewitness account of an old man and a teenage girl to work with. The case looked doomed.

"Food. We've two hours before we see Georgia." He decided. Ros nodded.

"I'll call the Grid."

"Food first."

"Ok, ok." Ros sighed. Things were happening around her that she had no control over. It made her uneasy. Lucas pulled their overnight bag from the car before ushering her into the small hotel.

Xxxxxxx

"What is that doing here?" Juliet snapped as Dimitri and Alec walked into the apartment. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Saving your arse luv."

"My arse is safe enough!"

"Would Stephen Lennon agree?" Dimitri asked as he sat opposite her. Juliet balanced on her crutches, seething.

"No idea."

"Ju!" Alec snapped. "Belfast, 2002. Good Friday Agreement about to go pair shaped. You, Harry and another fella. Catherine Pierce abducted. Missing three days. She was a teenager. Think! The psycho put you and Harry in hospital."

"Memory slightly fuzzy since I blew half my head off."

"Think. It's important." Dimitri sensed he was wasting time. Juliet glared at him.

"You try getting blown up in a car bomb! Struggling to get round."

"No thanks. One below knew amp is enough. Also that never made me want to kill anyone but we'll leave that there. Stephen Lennon is currently free and wanted for the murder of Christopher Parks."

"Henry's boy? Bloody Hell." Juliet sat down. "Ok, ok. What do you want know?"

Xxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Frozen

"Ros." Lucas watched as his wife gingerly pushed the beans around her plate. "Why are we doing this?"

"Eating? A necessity in order to survive." She looked up at his raised eyebrow. He knew her well enough to know Ice Queen Mode was in full force. "Here? Henry will talk to me. I don't think he would talk to Beth or the lads. Adam is needed back at the Grid and I don't think Zaf's charm offensive will work on Henry's granddaughter?"

"Why?"

"She's engaged to a woman. So the thought of sending the two biggest flirts on the Grid to talk to her seemed pointless. Anyway, if I'm here then Harry can't bugger off and leave that lot."

"He's done it before."

"Not through choice." Ros dropped her fork. "I know he was suspended and Mace tried to muscle his way in. Ruth told me. Adam had to run the place. With Ruth."

"Eat that."

"Lucas. I'm not Amy, I won't have a sugar craving if I don't eat my tea."

Lucas smiled as he thought of their headstrong daughter. She was the image of Lucas but had all the mannerisms of her mother. It was an odd combination. James was more laid back. Smiling, he had to admit he missed the children when he wasn't around. He knew Ros felt the same.

"You think this is a set up? That someone is playing Georgia?"

"It's a possibility." Ros got to her feet, holding her hand out to him. To the rest of the B&B they looked like any other couple heading out but Ros had more on her mind. Once safely inside the room they had rented she sat down.

"I called Catherine. She's fine, before you ask. She did some digging for me. Christopher Parks was in trouble financially. Loan sharks, pay day loans, remortgages."

"That's why the police think he was attacked?"

"Yeah." She paused. "Calum is sending some data. Apparently Ruth thinks there is more to it than the Northern Ireland connection." Lucas say next to her, taking her hand he watched as her fingers entwined with his.

"Harry still there?"

"So far." Ros paused. "I think Ruth may have blackmailed him into staying. I asked Ruth to background check Georgia and Christopher."

"I should meet her. Alone." Lucas watched as Ros glared at him. "If this is a trap, if."

"Lucas."

"Ros, if the woman is being used as bait it's better to put a SCO in danger than the Section Chief. Look at the kudos selling on someone like you or Harry could bring." He reasoned. Ros felt her heart speed up. She knew he was right. The likes of the Redbacks would pay highly for the information they had - torture and murder would just be a bonus to them.

"I'm going to be nearby." Ros reasoned. "I can't just let you walk into it."

"Ok." He kissed her gently. Her eyes fell closed as she returned the kiss. He pulled her to him as she wrapped her arms around him. Something told her it could be last time she would be with her husband.

Xxxxxxx

"Dad." Catherine walked into Harry's office without knocking. Harry sighed.

"Yes?"

"Sorry. But."

"What is it?" He looked up as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Catherine?"

"Dimitri called. The witch of Whitehall is on the way in."

"I assume you mean Juliet?" Harry smirked. Ruth's nickname appeared to have stuck. Catherine nodded.

"Lennon."

"Won't touch you now." Harry stated firmly.

"I'm not worried about me. I never was." She smiled. "Even then I thought you were more in trouble than I was. No, it's Nick, Gracie and my two. They weren't even thought of when all this happened but there's no saying Lennon hasn't done his homework. Dad, he killed uncle Bill."

"They never proved it."

"I know." She slumped down in the chair. "I think he thought he was getting some little damsel in distress, when he picked me up."

Harry smiled slightly.

"Sweetheart, that is one thing you will never be. Even as a toddler you were able to hold your own." Harry touched her hand. "You will be safe. The kids will be too."

"What if your wrong? What if this isn't about revenge? What if it's about finishing what he started back then?"

Harry watched his oldest child as she spoke. She had changed so much from the feisty teenage girl that wanted to save the world but the fire was still there. He knew she could give Ros, Tessa or Juliet a run for their money any day of the week. The door opened as Catherine stood up. Harry sighed as he realised his wife was stood in the doorway.

"Ruth?"

"You better see this." Ruth matched into the office carrying a small micro file.

"Erin acquired this from her contact. It proves Catherine's theory. You were being set up."

"The kids." Catherine looked from one to the other.

"Zaf and Will are moving them to a safe house. Luckily it's half term so that goes on our favour. They are safe." Ruth reassured her. "Do you think I'd be here if there was even a slight chance they weren't?"

Catherine sighed heavily. The atmosphere in the room tense as she stood up. Ruth smiled sadly as the younger woman left the office. Harry frowned.

"She's worried."

"We all are." Ruth closed the door behind her. "Ros called. Her and Lucas got to Newcastle ok, he's meeting Georgia in an hour."

"Alone?"

"Just in case Georgia is being used. Ros thinks he may be going down the divide and conquer route." She frowned. "I think she's right."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as Ruth watched him.

"If this is a set up then it should be me out there. Not Ros and Lucas." He paused. Ruth closed her eyes as her hands curled into fists at her side.

"Self pity isn't for you."

"Ruth." He walked towards her. "It isn't that. Catherine was taken five days before she turned fifteen. She has never spoken about it. Bill found her, saved her life but that is literally all I know. What did he do that was so awful she has never felt able to talk about it? This man is sick. I blame myself for her abduction. I know Jane and Graham did. He probably still does."

"Not your fault." Ruth rested her hands on his biceps. He sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes as he rested his hands on her waist.

"If anything happened to the kids. If."

"This is about more than revenge. He's not stupid. Attacking Henry was a warning. I doubt he has done it himself. From his prison records its obvious he loaded the gun for others to fire." She touched his face. "I had Tariq follow the money. He's paid someone to do this. I think Chris being killed was a mistake."

Xxxxxxxxx

Lucas stood outside the A&E entrance as the dark clouds threatened to explode. He wished he was back in London. The chaos and activity of the Grid seemed appealing. He straightened up as he realised a young woman was walking towards him.

"Lucas." She called. "My Granda said you'd be here."

Lucas smiled. The baggy leather jacket and the mass of brown curls made her look younger than nineteen. Briefly he wondered if she could easily buy alcohol or would she always be challenged.

"Georgia." He nodded as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Georgia whispered as gun shots ran through the hospital car park. Seconds later he was aware of Ros yelling as he was barrelled to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry?

Lucas hit the ground hard as Georgia screamed. Ros immediately fired her gun in the direction of their assailant. Lucas touched his head briefly, aware blood was trickling down his forehead. He grabbed Georgia's jacket by the arm and pulled her to safety behind a parked car.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed. Ros glared at her. Her face impassive but her eyes shone with pure ice. She knew Lucas had been right to mistrust her.

"Lucas?"

"A scratch. Not a bullet hole." He frowned. "Georgia."

Ros looked around as hospital security appeared. Deciding nothing untoward was happening the security guards headed back inside,

"Up." Ros commanded, almost dragging the teenager to her feet. Moments later both women were in the ladies' toilets with the door locked. Georgia was physically shaken as Ros watched her.

"Care to enlighten me? Georgia, what the Hell was going on out there?"

"My dad. He killed my dad. My grandfather is on a life support machine! He's 84! They don't think they can let him breathe on his own. My mum has hit the bottle and I've got two little brothers to think about."

"So? Getting my husband killed helps the situation how? Exactly."

Ros folded her arms as the younger woman wiped the mascara away from her tear stained face.

"I did not know that was gonna happen. I promise."

"Ok." Ros could see the girl was in way over her head but she was in no mood to appease her. Her team were hunting a psychopath with revenge issues.

"He said. He said."

"Who said?"

"Lennon."

"Go on."

Georgia paused, taking a deep breath she shuddered.

"Georgia."

"He said my dad getting killed was just for the craic of it. That if I didn't do as he said he'd make sure grandpa was killed. And Kian and Paul. My brothers are fourteen and nine. I couldn't risk it! I ! They are just kids! Kian is still in year 5! A bairn!"

"Calm down." Ros frowned. She couldn't help but think Amy or James could be in the same position a few years later. The thought made her blood run cold.

"But. I didn't know. He said he wanted me to meet Harry. My uncle Harry? My godfather?"

"I know who he is." Ros paused. "I also know he's safe. He's not coming. If he was I wouldn't be here. Now. I suggest you sit down, tell me everything you know about this piece of shit in as much detail as you can.

Xxxxxx

Ruth tapped away at the computer in front of her. She knew Alec and Dimitri were on their way in with Juliet. The thought of Harry's old flame on the Grid disconcerted her a little. She bit her lip, focusing on the words on her screen.

"It's ok to hate every second of this." Erin paused. Ruth looked up to see the taller woman watching her. "Juliet is nothing special."

"She's a consummate spy."

"Case officer." Calum joined in. "And she has nothing on our Ruth."

"Stop sucking up to the mother in law." Will laughed as Ruth blushed. Catherine smiled at her stepmother. Erin rolled her eyes as Ruth turned back to her.

"It's more than just some revenge fuelled man. There's been chatter. GCHQ don't like to share but the dark net and the chatter coming out of GCHQ suggest that he is planning more than just attacking Harry."

"Go on." Erin watched, her dark hair falling in her face as Ruth sighed.

"He wants to make money. A lot of money. That was always his aim. He ran a protection racket before he went into prison. He had contacts in most of the known terror organisations involved in the Troubles." She paused. "This is a distraction but I'm not sure what the real target is."

Erin and Calum exchanged glances. Both knowing Ruth would never have voiced her concerns if she wasn't sure she was right.

Xxxxxx

Lucas stared at himself in the mirror in the gents' toilets. The graze to his forehead stung but he reasoned he'd had worse. Squinting he swallowed hard. Hitting his head against the wall hadn't been part of the plan. His stomach churned as he realised how close he had been to being shot through the skull - to leaving his children without a father and Ros alone. Splashing his face with water he tried to control his stomach knowing that thanks to Ros he was still alive.

Xxxxx

Ros glared at the young woman, knowing the brunette had the answers she needed. She also knew the woman was terrified. The only way to get her to give up the information Ros needed seemed to be to make her more scared of Ros than she was of Lennon.

"Ok." Ros nodded. "You have been put in an impossible position. I see that."

Georgia sighed. Ros stepped towards her.

"Georgia Anne Parks. I am detaining you in accordance with the 2010 Anti Terrorism Act."

"What? No!"

"Legal representation will be offered independently of the UK security services, however.."

"Ros."

"You have worked with a known terrorist. A man that abducted teenagers for fun; bombed the Irish Embassy in France. Tried to kill my husband. You're Henry's girl. Do you think that means I'm turning a blind eye then you can forget it."

"I didn't want to! He found me! He forced me. My little brothers, my grandfather! Ros."

"So?" Ros stepped towards her. Eyes pure ice. "You know what he is capable of. Perhaps a ten year prison term would be your safest bet. A nice warm cell, cell mate - Bertha. Could make your life Hell. Ten years minimum tariff for this. You're in law school - you know this. Alternatively I could shoot you where you stand. Either way."

"Murder!"

"Self defence. You've consorted with a known terrorist. You almost got my husband killed then you get me in here? Pull a gun on me?"

"I."

"I'm not the only one who can twist the truth. Talk Georgia. Before anyone else gets hurt."

Xxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Call

Ruth placed the phone back in her pocket as she thought about the phone call she had just taken. Ros had been bordering on furious but for now it seemed they were safe. Lucas had a headache but nothing serious while Georgia had decided she was more terrified of Ros than she was of Lennon. Something Ros had exploited for their benefit.

"Ruth?"

"Yes?" She looked up to see Zaf watching her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Ros just called. She's fine. They've detained Georgia Parks."

"Oh right." Zaf frowned. It was common knowledge he thought of both Ruth and Ros as the sisters he never had. He worried about them the same way he did Claire and Yasmin.

"She's okay."

"Good."

"Juliet still in there?" Ruth asked, nodding towards the office where Harry, Juliet and Alec had disappeared to. It was clear he hadn't wanted their meeting to be overseen by the others as the blinds had remained closed.

"Think so. Good job her and Ros are kept separate. Dunno why we protect her. She tried to kill Ros, abducted Lucas, the whole Yalta crap."

Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Adam told me."

"Ah." Ruth paused. "She's a spy. One of us. Same code of conduct that stopped us dealing with Angela Wells back then."

"I don't even want to think about that woman." Zaf frowned. Raised voices emanating from the office caught their attention. "Going well, then?"

"Sounds like it." Ruth smirked as the office door flew open.

Xxxxxx

Lucas ran a hand over his face as Georgia wiped her eyes. Ros leant against the hotel room wall, watching the teenage girl.

"He killed my Dad."

"I know." Lucas' voice was low and calming. He knew the teenager was terrified. The paternal instinct in him knew the girl in front of him was lost. She had no idea what had happened or what to do next.

"Georgia." Ros paused. "Your dad was in debt."

"Yeah. When him and Mam got divorced he was a nightmare. Dunno how much debt, not that he'd tell me."

"Ok. When did you meet Lennon?" Lucas asked. "Georgia?"

"Two weeks ago. I was in college. I'm doing English. I want to be a teacher, see? Me and Jemma had been arguing. She wants us to get married now. I think we should finish uni. Get some money behind us."

"Sounds sensible." Lucas nodded.

"I was in a right strop. I left her on her own in the canteen. Then I went for a fag. I'd given up but I was stressed. No excuse, I know. Anyway." She sighed, picking up the glass of water Lucas had given her earlier. Her hand shook as she took a sip. "I heard my name - this bloke is running towards me. Never seen him before in my life! Honest!"

"Ok."

Georgia kept her eyes on Lucas as she spoke.

"He grabbed me. He's a big bloke. I couldn't fight him. Next thing I know he's telling me he's stabbed my dad. He said he was making Grandad pay."

Ros sighed, it was almost as if the girl had been given a script to work from. She believed that she was scared. She didn't believe that the young woman was as innocent as she wanted them to think. She folded her arms as she watched the teenager disintegrate in front of her.

"He killed my Dad! My Dad!"

"You said you had never met him before that day?" Ros kept her face impassive.

"Yeah."

"So, how does he know who you are?"

Xxxxxxx

Juliet swore loudly as Zoe and Beth pretended to be absorbed in their work. Tariq dipped his head low; concentrating on the computer screen.

"That woman really is difficult." Malcolm paused.

"Seems so."

"Infuriating." Malcolm mumbled. He knew Ruth was watching him; as worried as she had been when the case had become active. "Ruth?"

The analyst got to her feet before heading towards Harry's office. He could see something had changed - he just hoped whatever Ruth had found it would be helpful.

Xxxxxx

"Yes!" Harry barked as he realised someone else was in his office. Ruth paused. Once his terse greeting would send her running. Now she quietly closed the door.

"Harry."

He turned to face her.

"That woman!"

"Is never going to be sweetness and light." She stepped towards him. "We know what she's like. Alec must have the patience of a saint."

"More so than I." Harry agreed. Ruth smiled slightly.

"I found something. Lennon. He's dying. He's got nothing to lose. He's finishing up what he started. Harry, you, Henry, Juliet and whoever was in Section B back then is at risk." She fidgeted with her wedding rings as she spoke.

Harry closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Harry, this is serious. Ros asked me to look into him. To take his life apart. I dug into his medical records. He's dying and he wants to take his enemies with him."

Xxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Lies in the truth

"He's dying?" Harry frowned. He had always thought a man like Lennon wouldn't succumb to the ravages of old age or illness. He was too evil for such mundane things.

"Brain tumour. Inoperable."

"Ruth? How?"

"The NHS has had a bit of an issue with cybercrime recently. You'd think they'd have tightened security." She smiled slightly as he smirked.

"Is no institution safe from your hacking skills?"

"I'd like to think so. Actually I do not hack. I just nip in and have a little look around. Use information that may be useful to us."

Harry smiled warmly at her before crossing the room. He kissed her chastely, aware the rest of the Grid couldn't see them.

"Once again I thank God you're on our side." He whispered. "If you used those powers of yours for ill I dread to think how we would stop you."

"Harry." She raised an eyebrow as he kissed her cheek.

"You're amazing."

"And you are being a bit more effusive than usual." She watched as he stepped back. He sighed heavily. She knew why. Harry was a man of action rather than words. Adam and Alec were the same. Zaf and Lucas more thoughtful in their behaviour. He thought he was running out of chances to tell her what he felt. Adam had warned him once not to hide what he felt - sooner rather than later it would be too late.

"I should tell you more often."

"You do. In your own way." She smiled slightly, still worried. He nodded before Malcolm headed into the office.

"Does no one knock?"

"Sorry. Harry. The CCTV footage you asked for? Calum has found something. I really think you ought to look."

Harry and Ruth exchanged glances before heading into the main Grid.

Xxxxxxx

Juliet sat staring at the oak table. The Briefing Room had barely changed since she had worked there. Henry's mark on the place as evident as Harry's. She knew there would be a time their sins would return to haunt them. She startled slightly as Erin placed a mug of tea in front of her.

"What's that?"

"Tea."

"Laced with a truth drug, no doubt."

"Hardly, that stuff is expensive. There's been budget cuts." Erin sat next to her. Juliet smirked. "Alec is worried about you."

"And?"

"And he's worried you are going to be killed."

"Many have tried. Including myself." She turned to the younger woman. Her face harsh. "Do you know what I did?"

"I've read the reports."

"Sanitised no doubt."

"Hardly. Ros and Adam wrote them. Harry signed them off. You know how it works, what does Lennon have on you!" Erin snapped. The older woman glared.

"I don't remember."

"Really?"

"Brain and spinal cord damaged remember?" Juliet festered to her head. Erin glared. "Read the reports." Erin returned the glare before standing up and leaving Juliet alone with her thoughts.

Xxxxxx

Ros sat on the chair opposite Georgia. Lucas sipped a glass of water as both women remained silent. He glanced at the young woman, knowing she was terrified - he hoped it was enough for her to help them, rather than keep Lennon' secret. Stockholm syndrome was real and dangerous. He knew the threat to her younger siblings was real. Part of him wondered what he would do if his older brothers Guy and Harry had been in trouble.

"You know how to get in contact with Lennon?" He asked. Georgia nodded.

"Ok, good. Ring him. Tell him to meet you. That you are ok but the bloke you are supposed to have met is dead. Gun shot wound to the head."

"Lucas." Ros didn't trust the younger woman. She glared.

"Draw him out." Lucas decided. Ros nodded. It was risky but she knew it was their only choice. Holed up in a Newcastle safe house wasn't going to be a long term solution. She pulled her mobile phone from her pocket before throwing it at her.

"Do it."

Georgia picked up the phone, dialling the number she tried not to let the nerves seep into her voice. Lennon had been relying on her. She had been the only one who could help him, but now? Now her dad was dead, her grandpa on a life support machine she was beginning to doubt everything and everyone around her.

"Hi." She paused. "Yeah. Yeah. Look, it's done."

Xxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Sign

Harry signed the last report in the pile of papers that had been left on his desk. It was late but he knew he had to wait for Ros to call. The shooting had been too close to call. An inch lower and his godchildren wouldn't have their father any longer. He clenched and unclenched his fist as the door to his office opened.

"Harry?"

"Beth, what can I do for you?"

"Er."

"Beth, you're hardly the reticent type. What's bothering you?"

"I might be speaking out of turn. But."

"Nothing new there then." Harry smiled at the younger woman. Beth shrugged.

"I know Lennon."

"Excuse me?"

"From my work in the private sector. Before Dimitri and Lucas recruited me. Remember I was pretending to be a Russian hooker? On that pirate ship."

"Yes. I recall that."

"Harry, Lennon was in prison then. The man I was investigating, Kristoffer Arkanski owed him money. Big money. He was running drug cartels from inside. My contact died as did the man I was investigating and I came here. I should have said s something earlier."

"So should I." Harry paused. "Thank you Beth."

She knew she was being dismissed. Before turning she took a deep breath.

"Anything else?"

"Catherine. I'm worried about her. From what I know, which isn't much. He's an expert in getting into people's heads. Manipulating them. She's quieter than usual. Harry, she's making Ruth look exuberant."

"Thanks."

"Stockholm syndrome is real." Beth sighed before leaving the office. Harry watched her leave. Only Ruth was left on the Grid but he knew it wasn't her he should be worried about. Catherine was strong but he knew Beth was right to be worried. The phone ringing on his desk brought him back to the present. He nodded for Ruth to join him. Seconds later the phone was on speaker as Ruth sat in the chair opposite him.

"You didn't get the message then?" The voice filled the office as Ruth bit her lip.

"Message?"

"Oh Harry, I know we are all older now but bloody Hell don't tell me your senile!"

Ruth glared at the phone. Harry remained calm.

"I'm going to assume this isn't a general enquiry regarding my health."

"We should meet."

"When? Where?"

"Dawn." The voice stated. "Like the old musketeers we are. A duel at dawn."

"Quaint."

A laugh escaped from him as Harry avoided Ruth's eyes.

"Aye. And my condolences on the loss of your officer. I hear he was a fine family man. Like so many you killed before him." Harry paused, wrong-footed for a second.

"Tomorrow. Dawn. The quay. Alone Harry. Mano y mano and say hello to your darling girl for me. She was sweet back then - Catherine." The phone call ended as Harry clenched his fists. Ruth felt her heart clench. She had no idea what had happened to her stepdaughter but she knew Stephen Lennon was evil. They had to stop him.

"Lucas is alive."

He nodded.

"Call Ros. I want them back here asap- with the girl if necessary. Then can you put a tail on Catherine."

"No."

"Ruth, I hate this but I have to know she's safe. I."

Ruth covered his hand with hers, he looked up at her.

"You don't trust her?"

"Yes I do but I know something happened then. We got her back but she was never the same. Stockholm Syndrome is real. He's a skilled manipulator." Harry ran a hand over his face. He felt sick. The thought that his daughter had been in the same room as the man responsible for so many awful attacks made him feel sick.

"She's a grown woman now. A mum, a bloody competent analyst. She's been in some of the most hellish places on earth. You can't doubt her?"

"No. no I don't. I'm just scared he's going to hurt her again. That she's in danger. He can come after me but he doesn't get to touch the people I love."

Ruth nodded. She understood. Standing she pulled him towards her. He held her tightly, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. She closed her eyes, sighing as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Don't meet him."

"I have to."

"Don't go alone." Ruth paused. "Please." She tensed as he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"I have to."

"Harry." She tightened her hold on him.

"He has to think I'm alone." He kissed her lips as she closed her eyes. She sighed, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Dawn was less than eight hours away. She clutched him to her, knowing it was probably the last time she'd hold him. Lennon meant to kill him and she was terrified that Harry was just going to accept his fate.

Xxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Fate

Catherine walked into the living room as Calum carried Lilly into the room. The baby was settled in his arms as Catherine placed the mugs of coffee on the table.

"Charlie is out for the count." Calum sighed. "This one isn't so keen on sleep."

"She never is." Catherine took the baby from her. "Ruth called. She's really worried about Dad."

"She's always worried about Harry." He picked up the mug as he spoke. Catherine smiled slightly. "Any reason?"

"Dad is going to meet Lennon. At dawn. She thinks it is too dangerous,"

"He knows what he's doing." Calum paused. "There's more?"

"Ros and Lucas are on the way home, with Georgia Parks." She explained as Lilly settled to sleep in her mothers arms. "I'm going to talk to her."

"If Ros and Lucas can't break her."

"I know Lennon. I know how he gets into your head. He had a thing for teenage girls and abducting me was his way of getting to Dad. I reckon Georgia will talk to me."

"What happened? Back then?"

"Not much."

"Catherine?"

"It was so long ago. I was Nick's age. All I remember is." She closed her eyes before sighing and setting the baby in her crib. "It doesn't matter now."

"Clearly it does. Graham said he was terrified. He thought you were going to be killed."

"Well, he was a little kid and I wasn't. Clearly."

"Catherine." He moved towards her as she seemed to steel herself against her memory. He sighed, pulling her into his arms he let her rest her head on his chest as she tried not to cry.

Xxxxxx

"Alone?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "Pearce, you are not serious." Ruth looked away as Alec spoke. The former IA man had a knack for getting into trouble but he thought Harry had a d are wish. Adam and Dimitri glared at the wooden table, deep in thought.

"I am serious. He has to believe I'm alone."

"You'll be wearing a wire, I presume." Malcom interjected. Harry nodded. "Lucas and Ros will be back any time now. Adam, I want you to brief them fully on what's happened. Zoe, Beth you are to interview Georgia. Remember she's still a kid."

"She's nineteen." Adam spoke. "Most of us were serving the county at that age. Not a kid."

"Tread carefully, that's all I'm saying." He sighed, looking up as Catherine and Calum entered the room.

"Hi. Graham and Terri have the kids." Catherine sat down. Calum sighed. "I think I'm the best one to talk to Georgia."

"No." Ruth stated firmly. "You're an analyst. We don't interview assets or suspects."

"Never stopped you."

"And look how that has turned out." Ruth answered. "Let Zoe do her job; we'll do ours."

Harry glanced at his wife. It wasn't like her to pull rank. He knew she was worried about him and Catherine but he couldn't put a finger on why she had done so now. He had expected Ruth to advocate for the younger woman, he was glad she hadn't. He looked at his team - the impromptu red flash at 2 am hadn't helped the mood but it was now or never. He took a deep breath, steadying himself before explaining what Lennon had asked of him. He dismissed the team - knowing Tariq and Calum would take over the CCTV while Malcom would find some ingenious device to keep an eye on the situation. He looked up to see Ruth watching him.

"Harry."

He stood up; watching her as he did so.

"This is the only way."

"I know."

"Ruth, I thought you would have supported Catherine."

"She's too close. Harry, something happened. I don't know what but you mention Lennon around her she changes. Becomes defensive- I don't want him having any more power over her. She has the same look I did when Robert is mentioned."

Harry nodded before taking her hand.

"I."

"I'll look after her, as much as I can. And Calum will." She kissed him gently. "Just come back to us, to me." He nodded kissing her gently before leading her out of the Briefing Room.

Xxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Duel

The darkness still had to give away to daylight as Harry pulled his grey coat on. He knew the drill, Adam, Ros, Dimitri, Alec and Will were already in position. Beth and Erin were talking to Georgia while Ruth and Catherine studied every detail of everything they knew about Lennon. He sighed as his old friend stepped into the office.

"Harry."

"Look after her."

"Ruth?" Malcom paused. "She'll be fine as soon as Lennon is back where he belongs. Zaf and Zoe have gone to check with her asset in Camden. Do you have everything?"

"Yes." Harry tapped his pocket. "I was referring to Catherine."

Malcolm nodded. He was as concerned about his goddaughter as Harry and Ruth were.

"No gun?"

"No."

"Harry."

"If he intends to kill me then I am certain me having a gun on me will just antagonise him further." Harry checked his wedding ring, knowing there was a patch added that would act as a tracker. The thread in his greatcoat would act as a microphone picking up what he said as Ruth and Catherine listened in.

"You're just going to accept that?"

"No." Harry paused. "I'm wearing a tracker, I have a Kevlar vest on. Should he decide to shoot me in the head I'm stuffed; but other than go in full body armour I am not sure what else to do."

"Not go at all!" Ros announced as she walked in. "Harry, you are walking into a trap. That kid in the interview room almost got Lucas killed. This is a psycho with a death wish. Don't join him."

Xxxxxx

Georgia sat staring at the wall in front of her. The small plastic cup of coffee warming her hands was half empty as Zoe appraised her.

"I told Ros and Lucas all this. Dunno why I'm here." Georgia sounded the petulant teenager. Beth smiled slightly.

"I know."

"Then why?"

"For your own safety. He finds out Lucas is alive and he'll know you lied. He doesn't like liars. He's done this before you know."

The door opened as Catherine walked in. Beth glared. "For the tape Junior Analyst Catherine Jane Reid has entered the room." Catherine nodded, ignoring the glared from the older women.

"Georgia Parks. Last time I saw you was when you were a baby." She smiled. "You were still in nappies when I met Lennon. Did he say how evil the world is?"

"What?"

"Been there, done that." Catherine sighed. "He killed your father, left Henry to die. Shot Lucas in cold blood. Just the type of guy to tell you how bad the world is. Giving examples as he goes along."

"Liar."

"See this?" Catherine crouched down , pulling her blouse open. "This mark here?"

Georgia paled.

"You have a similar one I bet. From him. A branding he told me. I was a week shy of my fifteenth birthday. A child. Seems he has a thing for teenage girls." Catherine spoke calmly, her voice even. "But you're right. I am a liar. I lied to my parents. Told them he didn't lay a finger on me. I lied to my husband. The man I love- thinks I got this in my twenties when I was in Israel. A bus crash. It was five years old then."

"I."

"He's going to kill my dad. This has to stop here. If he gets away, if we don't stop him then as far as I'm concerned you killed my dad too." Catherine got up, straightened her top and left the room. Beth and Zoe glanced at each other, knowing Catherine had got through to the young woman when they couldn't.

Xxxxxxxz

Harry stood on the dockside hating the place more than ever. The bad memories the place held haunting him. Early morning mist rolled over the water as he felt the nerves build.

"Harry."

He turned, aware that the Irish man was just feet away.

"Lennon."

"How the devil are you? Not the broken shell I was expecting."

"Duel at dawn? You've read to much swashbuckling stories in prison." Harry answered. "Dying man going in a blaze of glory? Taking enemies with you? Hardly original."

Lennon paled. He had no idea the spy had worked out why he was back. He felt sick. Raising his gun he glared at Harry.

Xxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

Shock

Harry stared at the man in front of him. He had to admit his adversary had declined in his ability to intimidate anyone. The gun pointing directly at Harry was the only intimidating thing about the man. He looked old, sad, ordinary. The gun wavered, unsteady in his hands.

"Are you going to pull that trigger or not?" Harry hoped the fog and dense mist hadn't affected the comms. He needed Malcolm and the others to be able to hear what was going on. He glared at Lennon, knowing that drama was his style. He knew he would drag it out as long as he could.

"Aye."

"Lennon. I have better things to do than waste time on you and a pointless vendetta. You've heard of Daesh? Al Queda? Redbacks? Britain Now? They take up a bit of time."

"Aye I bet they do." Lennon agreed, his voice full of admiration for the terrorist groups Harry spent his life trying to protect innocents from. He narrowed his eyes. "How's my Catherine?"

"Not yours. She never was."

"Is that what she told you? Did she tell you anything? How she cried for her daddy? How I touched her? Three days she was with me. Do you think she just sat there waiting to be rescued?" Lennon smirked. Harry squared up to him. He felt anger burning through every pore of him. Catherine was a grown woman, back then she had been a child. His child, and he had failed to protect her.

Xxxxx

"Bloody Hell." Ruth whispered as she heard every word exchanged. The Grid seemed smaller, distant and she hated it. She knew Catherine and Georgia had kept a lot to themselves but while she respected that it made knowing if Lennon was lying very difficult.

"Ruth?"

She looked up to see Calum watching her, tears in his eyes. Ruth blinked back a watery smile.

"Yes?"

"Where's Catherine?"

"Oh?" Ruth looked around as Alec approached them.

"She signed out a pool car. Five minutes ago. In the name of Catherine Townsend."

"Townsend?" Tariq looked up.

"Her work name. There was already a documentary maker called Catherine Pearce. She used her mum's maiden name." Ruth explained. "She's gone down there."

Alec nodded, already pulling a jacket on. Calum visibly paled.

"Go." Ruth stared at both men. "Now!"

Both headed towards the pods. Without Harry or Ros on scene they knew Ruth was in charge. They weren't about to argue. Running a hand through her messy brown hair Ruth swore as her attention turned back to the images on the screen. Fog and mist made it difficult to see but she hoped there would be enough to put Lennon back in prison. She sighed as she felt Malcolm rest a hand on her shoulder, it was then the tears spilled. Wiping her eyes angrily she forced herself to watch the scene in front of her.

Zxxxxxxx

"Adam." Ros tapped her ear to activate the comms. "Can you see anything?" She stood half concealed by a bus stop screen.

"Sod all." He answered "You?"

"Not enough"

"I'm getting closer." Will joined the conversation. "Lennon never met me. I'll be fine."

"Stay where you are! Unless you want to be reorganising Section D records back to 1978 in Ruth's system."

"That is not a system."

"Don't let her hear you say that. She knows where everything is from ops back in 1980 onwards." Zaf took Will's arm. "He's staying put."

"Bloody well wish she had." Ros hissed.

"What the Hell is she doing here?" Lucas snapped. "Harry? Seven o clock." Harry instinctively looked where Lucas had instructed. A slim blonde, wearing jeans and t-shirt appeared. He kept silent as Lennon ranted and raved. The last thing he wanted was Lennon to turn around and fire the gun at Catherine. He frowned slightly as he realised Catherine was carrying a taser gun.

"Put that gun down." Harry ordered. Neither Catherine or Lennon listened. Electricity crackled as Harry yelled. The gun fired, sparks firing through the air as she missed her target. Ros swore as Lennon spun around, his gun waving dangerously. He steadied himself as Catherine held the gun out in front of her.

"It's over!"

"No more punk hair? A wedding ring? Catey! You didn't wait!"

"Only thing I'm waiting for is for you to rot in Hell." Her voice was low, cold as she focused on him. He nodded, bringing the gun to his temple. A sly smile crossed his face.

"See you there, my lover." He fired the gun, his dead body crumpled to the floor as his head exploded with the force of the bullet. Catherine swallowed hard as she watched the grisly image in front of her. The source of her nightmares for fifteen years was gone. He couldn't hurt anyone else. She shook as she felt a gloved hand take the taser from her.

"Dad?"

Harry hugged her tightly as she shook in his arms. He knew something inside her had changed; something was broken but he was more relieved she was alive.

"It's over." He whispered. "My darling girl, it's over." He released her as he realised Calum had arrived. "Look after her."

"Always." Calum wrapped his arm around her as Harry stepped back. He had to talk to Ruth. He had to know what had happened on the Grid for Catherine to turn up. As he ordered a clean up team he knew the whole mess was far from over.

Xxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Dead Again?

Ros walked back into the Grid angry and annoyed. Lennon was dead. They had been denied the chance to put him back in prison. While she didn't blame Catherine she knew the outcome of the operation had been changed because of her intervention.

"Ros?"

The blonde turned to see Ruth watching her. The brunette appeared to be on the verge of tears. Ros sighed. Pastoral care wasn't her thing, Ruth knew that but the other woman was probably the only female friend she had ever had. She ran a hand through her short blonde hair before sitting in Zaf's abandoned seat.

"Well, that went tits up."

"Is she ok?"

"Calum is with her. I should have her suspended. A suspect died because she disobeyed a direct order."

"Ros."

Ruth looked worried. Ros held her gaze.

"No special treatment. You know that. Just because she's Harry's daughter."

"I know." Ruth bit her lip. "He was going to kill Harry. He was torturing him; telling him about what he had done to Catherine back then. She was a child. A teenager. Ros,"

Ros nodded. She knew why Catherine had bolted. It didn't make it right but she understood.

"Just because I should have her suspended doesn't mean I will. She is regulated to desk work only. She even thinks about leaving the Grid unless it's to go to the toilet or archive room and she's out. Pearce women, you don't do well in the field."

"Thank you." Ruth paused. "Ros?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course." Ros pulled a face, slightly non plussed by the question. Ruth nodded as the Grid doors opened.

"The clean up team are there now." Lucas stated as he walked into the Grid. Ros nodded, walking back to her own desk. This was the part of an op she hated. Paperwork and reports were the worst part of the job as far as she could see. Turning her computer on she tried not to think how close she had come to becoming a single mother. She looked up to see Lucas talking with Dimitri as if nothing had happened. She felt her guts twist knowing 'what ifs' were the way to madness.

Xxxxxxx

"You lied?" Calum asked as Catherine pulled her seatbelt on. She nodded. The mist and fog weighed heavy on the air around them. Calum decided he would wait a little while before starting the engine.

"Yeah. To Georgia. This is from the bus crash. I wasn't wearing a seatbelt. My collar bone - the clavicle went through my skin."

Calum pulled a face. He knew the story of how Harry had walked out the Grid two days after Ruth had gone into a deep cover op stating family business before disappearing to Israel to bring his oldest child home. The bus crash had almost killed her.

"Then why?"

"He spoke of marking me as his. He called it blood work. Made me sick but he reckoned it would bind me to him forever." She sighed. "I was a kid. I didn't want my parents thinking I was like him - that I was tied to that piece of shit."

"Ok." Calum held her hand.

"I'm ok." She turned to him. "He was calling me his lover, wasn't he? Trying to goad Dad. Nothing like that happened. It would have though. If I hadn't been found when I was."

"Did he touch you?" Calum felt sick asking. Catherine nodded.

"Man handled me into the boot. Knocked me about. Held a knife to my throats. Told me he'd used it to kill my parents." She closed her eyes. "The next thing I remember is Uncle Bob calling my name and carrying me out to an ambulance."

"That was three days later."

"I was a kid. Terrified and dehydrated. I was pretty out of it." She sighed, knowing what he was trying to ask. "I get flashbacks but I'm ok. I will be ok. I just hope Georgia is."

Xxxxx

Erin walked towards the Interview Room with Beth at her side. She knew the teenager had been terrified but with a terrorist taking pot shots at her friends and colleagues she hadn't been particularly concerned. Now she felt incredibly sad for the young woman who had lost her father.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Someone has to." Erin sighed. "Rosie is twelve this year. Seven years younger than her. Two years younger than Catherine was when she was taken. Makes me feel sick."

Beth nodded. She adored Rosie - the little girl had become a surrogate niece. Sighing she paused as Erin looked at her.

"It's cases like this that makes me glad I never had any."

"Would you? One day? You and Dim?"

"Sailor Boy? He'd be a great dad but me? I don't think I'd wish myself on any kid."

Erin raised an eyebrow. She had no idea that Beth thought so little of herself.

"Zaf's kids adore you, so does Ruth's and Ros' pair. Rosie is asking when you can babysit again. You'd be fabulous."

Beth smiled. She didn't know if Dimitri had put her up to it but she had to admit but the idea of motherhood disturbed her.

"I am. As an auntie. Cmon, let's talk to Georgia."

Xxxxxxx

Ruth stepped into the office, sliding the side door closed behind her as Harry looked up. It was late - a few hours after the rest of the team had gone home. Georgia was spending the night with Sarah and Malcolm before Malcolm drove her home the next day. It was over. Ruth folded her arms as she leant against the wall watching her husband work.

"One day." Harry smiled.

"No, I'll never knock that door." She smiled as he put his pen down. "Harry, I just spoke to Lynnette Parks. Henry is being moved from ITU to the main wards tomorrow."

"Good."

"Calum and Catherine are at home." She watched as he looked up. "I called her. She's tired, but she is ok."

"She was brilliant today. A born spook."

"Follows her father."

"Poor girl."

"It was my fault she was there." Ruth bit her lip. "I should have been looking after her."

Harry crossed the room to her, resting both hands on her upper arms he kissed her forehead. Ruth's eyes fell closed.

"That girl is 29 years old. She's a grown woman. A force of nature in many ways. I doubt any of us could have stopped her. I was useless when she was a little girl but."

"No you weren't. I know what Jane was lol. Catherine told me about the fights. How you and Bob fought to get her home and Jane made your life Hell." She slid her arms around his neck, holding him to her. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"He's dead."

"Yes." Ruth paused. "Yes, it's over."

Harry sighed, thinking of the young women who had lost her father. He thought of the old man fighting for his life and the long lost friend who had saved his daughter. He tightened his hold on Ruth, resting his head on her shoulder as she held him.

"What now?"

"Now?" Ruth kissed his temple. "Now we go home. Eat, see Gracie & Nick, feed the cats and walk Scarlet. We get back to what passes for normal life for us." She pulled back. "Then tomorrow."

"We save the world again." He chuckled. Ruth nodded.

"Yes, we start again." She took his hand before leaving the Grid.

Xxxxx

A/N thank you for reading


End file.
